Talking Behind Closed Doors
by misshermionemalfoy
Summary: Hermione is going through a really rough time. Who can comfort her? And who does? Meanwhile Dumbledore orders a penpal thing throughout the school. Only one of the pair knows who the other is. Who is Hermione's pair? Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not mine! If it was mine I would be J. K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine. And Bambiky, if you are reading this- I did not try to copy your idea. Your story is a wonderful story which I love, however this may have owl pal in it but it is totally different and its not all about the owl pal thing- though it may seem it at first. So yeah. Please read and review. The pairings are Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Lavender/Ron, Pansy/Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode/Crabbe and yeah. It's the beginning of a trilogy. Also, so you know- This is just after the fifth book because it is easier and gives better writing material. Also, it looks really bad but its good. Please read!

In a split second everything can change. Hermione had never realized this until it had happened. Read on and read about the life of Hermione- sixth year of Hogwarts and onwards.

Everyone sat in the Great Hall. They had just feasted for ages. Suddenly a loud noise sounded. The door opened to reveal Hermione running in, her face absolutely saturated in tears.

All eyes were on her, and her face matched the crimson walls. Sheepishly, she took her seat. Harry and Ron gave her a look in unison that said 'We will talk later' which she returned with a look that said 'No we won't, it's my life.'

The boys looked at each other in exasperation, but nodded. They had been the victims of Hermione's raving before and didn't want it to repeat.

'Ms Granger. For being late, I must give you a detention. Saturday night, eight O'clock. I look forward to seeing you in my office.' Snape sneered.

'Actually, Professor- I wasn't exactly late.' She said between tears.

'Yes, but-' he sneered back. But Dumbledore interrupted.

'I hardly think that Ms Granger should have a detention for this, Severus. You are currently abusing the punishing system. Meet me in my office later so we can talk about your…terms.' Snape's eyes flashed with a look of fear.

'Thank you Professor.' Hermione took her seat, embarrassed. Little did she know, someone cared. Someone that she would never think of as a friend. Someone named Draco Malfoy.

'Attention everybody! I have a few announcements to make. This year, we will participate in something a lot like an owl pal. The difference is that half of you will know who the other is, however you cannot say anything that may give it away. Professor McGonagall will now hand out the names.' Draco Malfoy put his hand in the hat that would say who his owl pal was.

_Hermione Granger!_

The word echoed through his head. He could be a caring friend, without Hermione knowing it was him!

'Everybody, later this year will be the Olla Ball. Everyone must attend, where you will go on a date with your owl pal. Then is when you will find out who it is. Until then you must write to each other. See your Quidditch team captain for tryout dates. First years must know that the dark forest is forbidden for obvious reasons. Now, we must go to bed. Prefects, please lead the first years. Good night everybody. Before you go to bed, write a letter to your owl pal if you know who they are.'

Hermione led the first years to the common room. She explained the password and the path to the dormitory. All the first years either went to bed or sat down to write to their owl pal.

She picked up her book, and almost as soon as she opened it, a beautiful black owl sat on the desk next to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am your new owl pal. I am not allowed to tell you who I am, so I guess I won't. But I will tell you this. I am in sixth year. But basically, that's all I can tell you. You can call me blonde boy or you can make up a name for me. I don't really mind. Why were you so upset when you came into the common room this morning? You can trust me, I promise. The bird is a gift. Write me back._

_From_

_Blonde Boy_

She picked up her quill and wrote back.

Draco Malfoy sat in anxiety. The black owl returned. He took the letter.

_Dear 'Blonde Boy',_

_That really is an obnoxious name, you know. I think I will call you Stupid Sam. Can you tell me what house you are in? Anyway, how can I trust you and be sure of it? If you can answer that then I will trust you. Enclosed is a cool thing called a web microphone. It's a muggle camera-like thing that you plug into a computer which is a muggle box you play games on and write stories and you can chat to people. It will let you hear my vice and I can hear yours if we are both at the mike. That's short for microphone. So we can have an actual civil conversation. Thanks for the owl. She's beautiful. I've called her Starry because of her silver eyes- just like stars._

_Oh- if your smart you might want to try this riddle. It's a muggle one._

_I walk out to my car. Everyone's tail lights are off. The streetlights are off. I make my way to the car with a torch in my hand. I'm going with a torch. I'm driving to meet my good friend who lives on a farm. Its illegal to drive with a torch in the car. How can I drive and still see while keeping the law?_

_You already know who I am so I can sign with my proper name. Bye Stupid Sam._

_Hermione_

He laughed at the cheesy name she had given him. His thoughts drifted to what she would want to call her kids. He snapped out of it and scolded himself. He couldn't be falling in love with Hermione Granger of all people…could he?


	2. Late Confession

A/N: Ok, here is the next one. Thank you for reviewing and yeah. Everything in bold is like what they are doing. So where Draco writes waggles eyebrows it means he is waggling his eyebrows. Also, where I put this symbol after someone talks about something they remember that means that it goes back and tells you what happened without them actually talking it so it can be more descriptive.

Hermione awoke to an owl making a lot of noise. It was Starry which meant it was a letter from her owl pal.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it's an obnoxious name, that's the point! Why can't you call me Blonde boy or Sexy Sam? They are so much better choices for names! I didn't want to use the web mike just in case you were asleep- so I decided to let Starry wake you up! Use the web mike as a reply. It would be good to use during detention! **Waggles eyebrows in bad behaving manner**! As for trusting me- sometimes its easier to trust someone who is a stranger because as far as you know they have never hurt you. I already know what a computer is thank you very much and I also know that that description didn't help. As for that riddle, who could figure that out?_

_- Sexy Sam_

Hermione laughed at his comment about the name and the riddle. She grabbed her mike and turned it on.

Draco Malfoy heard the piercing scream that electronics often make as soon as he woke up. He put the head phones on and said grumpily and tiredly.

'Hi.'

'That's for making me wake up with the owl!'

'I guess I deserved it… not!' there was something about his voice that seemed so familiar.

'Yeah well your letter made me laugh… a few times. I guess it was sort of… worth it? I dunno.'

'Well these mikes can make really loud noises, can't they?' Hermione laughed, softly and quietly. Draco longed for her to do that once she found out who he really was.

'You're telling me. Once I was on the computer, chatting to my friend and my boyfriend was in my room, asleep. It scared the living daylights out of him and then he dumped me!'

'You're kidding!' he laughed. It felt so good to be able to get along with her.

'Nope! But that was before Hogwarts. Are you honestly telling me that you can't figure out that riddle? You're dumber then I thought!'

'Hey! No, I can't work it out. Happy? Now tell me the stupid answer!' he sounded like some cute little schoolboy who couldn't work out a math problem. She laughed again.

'It was in the day! The torch was for my friend so she could check on the animals in the dark! Duh!'

'Who could figure that out? Anyway, can you tell me why you were so sad yesterday?'

'Well… ok. But please, don't get offended or tell Harry, Ron or Draco Malfoy.' It shocked him to know that she didn't want him to know. But he had to find out. A million questions pounded in his head but this was the one he had to know the answer to.

'Ok then.' It hurt to not tell her the truth, but it was the rules.

'To tell you the truth, well that morning Lucius Malfoy paid a surprise visit to my house…'

Hermione was so excited. She was finally going to be able to go back to school! It was hard to leave her parents along with the muggle world behind but it was usually worth it. Her magical doorbell (from hogsmeade- dongs and then snow falls when someone is about to enter her room in any way- including apparating, portkeys and floo powder) sounded.

Malfoy's Dad, Lucius apparated into her room. A look of total fear flashed in her eyes.

'Why are you here? What do you want?' she had asked two simple questions.

'I have been informed of what happened in the summer between you and Ron Weasley.'

'Why can't I date him? What's wrong with that?'

'He is a pureblood. You are a mudblood. They do not mix together at all. You are to stop dating him immediately!'

'No!' and he struck her across the face.

'I expect you to do as I ask. I have ways of getting into your room unnoticed. Stop dating Ron Weasley!' it was so hard for her. Lucius left, and the snow disappeared.

Later that day, aboard the Hogwarts express, in the prefect compartment Malfoy had teased her that the mud in her blood was showing with the bruise on her face. She had slapped him and sat in a compartment with Harry, who questioned her when all she wanted was some privacy. Then, when she got off the Express, Lucius pulled her aside again.

'You haven't dumped him yet, and you slapped my son. He can't help if you're a mudblood. Meet me later tonight for your punishment.' So, her face embedded with tears she had entered the common room.

'… and well, that's it. You know the rest.' Malfoy was furious with his father. He knew he had to do something before Hermione was entirely black and blue.

'What was the punishment?'

'I didn't go for that. I was too scared. That's why, if you have noticed, I haven't walked to class alone since.'

'We had better go to bed now, we have that charms exam tomorrow. Goodnight, Hermione.'

'Good night Stupid Sam!' so she went to bed, feeling light headed and as if a hippogriff had flew off her chest.

Draco Malfoy knew he had to do something about his father. He decided to talk to him tomorrow.


End file.
